Shape Of You
by Klaine29
Summary: Alec talks to Jace about what happened with Magnus. My take at what happens after 2x07, inspired by the promo for 2x08. Minor spoilers if you haven't seen the episode.


**Hey guys ! Here's a short story inspired by this week episode. Malec was perfect once again (and I don't care about that last scene that seems so controversial, I adored every moment of it).**

 **Just a reminder that English is not my first language so if you see any mistake please feel free to tell me about it ! And if you enjoy this, I would love to hear your opinion !**

* * *

"Magnus, you've nothing to worry about. I want this."

Alec pushed his boyfriend towards the bedroom while kissing him. He had started unbuttoning his shirt as they went. Magnus didn't seem to mind anymore. At least that's what Alec thought as they entered the room. Before he had time to get rid of the warlock's shirt he felt his hands leave his waist and grab his. He stopped when Magnus broke the kiss, not really understanding what was happening. He thought Magnus wanted this too. After all he was the one who was a virgin, he should be the one hesitating. He looked at Magnus's face with a frown. He didn't dare do anything more, afraid to do something wrong.

"Alexander. Are you sure you want this ? We shouldn't rush it. I really don't want to lose you. Maybe we could wait a little longer. I don't want you to regret anything."

Alec didn't say anything at first. He wanted to reply that he'd never regret losing his virginity to Magnus but he felt like this was just an excuse for the warlock. He clearly wasn't comfortable with it and Alec would not be the one forcing him into this. Magnus's choices mattered too. Even though he felt stupid, Alec smiled and nodded, intertwining their fingers.

"Sure. No problem."

He leaned in for another kiss, less rushed than the ones before. Magnus didn't want him that way but he didn't want to show it hurt him. He still intended to take advantage of Jace's absence to cuddle with his boyfriend.

* * *

Alec was training at the Institute, alone. He had thought to ask his sister to join him but she still seemed tired and she was acting weirder and weirder. Plus, he didn't want her to question him about what happened with Magnus a few nights before. Actually he didn't want to think about it at all. Even if he wouldn't have said it out loud, he was hurt. Maybe he wasn't good enough for Magnus. After all he probably had many nicer, prettier and more attractive lovers. There were 17,000 other persons for him to be compared with. Alec had taken advantage of this feeling to train harder. He had been neglecting this since he started seeing Magnus this often. He was a shadowhunter above all else and he couldn't get distracted by his relationship, no matter how wonderful it was.

" Did this punching bag did something to you ? "

Alec turned around, surprised to see his parabatai there. Jace was avoiding the Institute as much as possible.

"I thought you were hiding at Magnus's. What are you doing here ?"

"Aldertree isn't here and I thought I'd come and get the rest of my stuff. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you beating the crap out of this thing ?"

Alec was slightly taken aback by Jace's question. He didn't want to discuss his sex life with him. Yet, Jace was experienced and he could give him advice. Alec sighed and moved to get his hoodie. He was overthinking things once again and talking to someone could be the best way to get this feeling out of his chest.

"It's Magnus."

"What did he do to you ?"

"Nothing ! " Alec was surprised to see how fast his parabatai was jumping to conclusion. " I just wanted to know how you managed to get all these girls in your bed ? "

"Weren't we talking about your boyfriend ? Oh." Alec raised an eyebrow at him as they got to Jace's old bedroom. "Are you really seeking for advice on how to sleep with Magnus ?"

"No. I mean, yes. He said no when I... well, you know. And I thought maybe you'd know why. I don't even know why I'm talking about this with you."

Alec shook his head, leaning against the wall. He wasn't comfortable talking about this kind of things, especially with his brother.

"He's an idiot. That's all. I thought he would jump at the chance to get you in his bed. That's weird."

"Well thank you Jace. Remind me to come to you for comfort next time."

Asking Jace for advice didn't get him anywhere and he was feeling even more vulnerable now. Magnus was experienced, he slept with many people before him, so why didn't he want to take the next step ?

* * *

"Magnus. We need to talk."

The warlock looked over when he heard the door of his loft open. Jace was home. He had had a hard time getting used to having a shadowhunter as a roommate but he didn't care as much anymore. The only problem was the noise but all in all Jace was pretty discreet. At the moment though, he seemed quite angry for a reason that Magnus didn't understand.

"My dear Jace, what can I do for you ?"

He gestured for him to sit on the couch, pouring himself a drink. He wasn't sure of what the shadowhunter wanted to discuss but everything made him think it was going to be unpleasant. Conversing with Jace was usually awkward. Anyhow, he turned to face him, waiting for an answer.

"What game are you playing with Alec ?"

"Pardon me ?"

"I thought you were into him. Why are you rejecting him ?"

Magnus frowned for a second while trying to understand the meaning behind Jace's words. He never rejected Alec that didn't make any sense. Except if...

"He told you."

"Of course he told me. I'm his parabatai, remember ? Look, I don't care who he's dating. I like you. But I'm never gonna let anyone hurt him."

"I would never hurt Alexander." Magnus didn't understand where Jace was getting. He knew he was talking about their sex life, but this was all between Alec and him.

"Maybe not on purpose. But he's hurt and I don't care what your reasons are for keeping him out of your bed but you'd better fix that."

"Do you really want to discuss your parabatai's sex life with me ?" Magnus was sipping his drink, thinking about Jace's words. Could Alec be this hurt about that night ? "All right, I'll talk to him."

Jace nodded and got up from the couch. He was heading up to his room when he turned around to face Magnus.

"And you know, use protection."

Magnus rolled his eyes and hid his laugh by taking another sip of his cocktail. Jace was definitely better that he'd expected.

* * *

Magnus was watching Alec intently as they were watching a movie. The shadowhunter was leaning into him and Magnus had an arm around his shoulders. He knew he had to talk to him but he was afraid he would hurt him once again. He paused the film, facing his boyfriend.

"Alexander, can we talk ?" He noticed the look of surprise that crossed Alec's face and he took his hands in his.

"Sure, what about ?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was fine about the other night. I feel like I hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Did Jace talk to you ?" Alec hid his face into his hands, embarrassed. He heard Magnus sigh and took a look at him.

"Alexander, are you afraid I don't desire you ?" He looked at him for a few seconds, waiting for an answer that never came. "Look, I know you think I'm the kind of man who doesn't hesitate to take things to bed. And I am, with people I don't care about. You are special. Of course, I want you, I hadn't laid eyes on someone as attractive as you for a long time, but I don't want to rush things. We have time for this, and you have to be sure about what you want. You have only one first time, you can't go back. And if you come to regret this, I'm afraid I'll lose you. You are important to me, Alec. I don't want to treat you like any of my other conquests."

Magnus knew now that he should have told him all of this right away. Alec was watching him with a grin and with the cutest blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Alexander."

"You're forgiven. I mean, I should have told you about this. And maybe you're right, we should take things slow and wait for the right time."

Magnus leaned in for a gentle kiss that quickly got more heated. They agreed to slow things down but that didn't mean they had to restrain themselves. The warlock got more comfortable on the couch, drawing Alec with him. He rested his hands on the shadowhunter's waist, enjoying the shape of his body underneath his fingers. The sound of the door closing forced them to break the kiss and Magnus sighed as Jace entered the main room.

"Your parabatai really has the worst timing," said Magnus without letting go of Alec.


End file.
